


Naturally

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Tidal Wave [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sapeva di avere i suoi occhi puntati addosso e la sola consapevolezza bastava a farlo rabbrividire, a mettergli voglia di dimostrare quando talento avesse, quanto alcune parole che gli erano piovute addosso in quei giorni non fossero vere.Poi era scomparso nuovamente tutto, era solo rimasta la pista e il cielo che si perdeva a vista d’occhio dopo il rettilineo di curva uno, poi di nuovo da capo.





	Naturally

Mancavano pochi secondi alla partenza della gara.  
Austin, aveva amato quel circuito dal primo momento che era salito sulla moto e ci aveva girato sopra cinque anni prima, i suoi numeri su quella pista dimostravano tutto quello e lui era sicuro di sè.  
Mancavano pochi secondi alla partenza della gara, in momenti come quelli il mondo sembrava sparire completamente. Solo lui e la sua moto.  
Il rumore del moto l’unica cosa che sentiva insieme al battito impazzito del suo cuore.  
Gli era stato chiesto di spiegare più volte cosa provasse quando andava in moto e lui ci aveva provato, aveva provato a spiegare la libertà, quel senso di assoluta appartenenza che sentiva quando andava a 300 all’ora e poi dover frenare con dolcezza per impostare la curva, ma la verità era che non puoi spiegare una cosa del genere, non è umanamente possibile.  
Era impossibile spiegarlo anche perché non aveva trovato davvero qualcosa che lo facesse sentire allo stesso modo.  
E poi erano partiti, sapeva di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso.  
Sapeva di avere i suoi occhi puntati addosso e la sola consapevolezza bastava a farlo rabbrividire, a mettergli voglia di dimostrare quando talento avesse, quanto alcune parole che gli erano piovute addosso in quei giorni non fossero vere.  
Poi era scomparso nuovamente tutto, era solo rimasta la pista e il cielo che si perdeva a vista d’occhio dopo il rettilineo di curva uno, poi di nuovo da capo.  
Erano state due settimane difficili, era stato come tornare indietro nel tempo, rivivere ancora tutto una volta solo che questa volta aveva tutto da perdere.  
Due anni dopo le cose erano completamente cambiate e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva avuto davvero paura di tagliare il traguardo.  
Erano stati alcuni dei giorni peggiori degli ultimi due anni ma se aveva imparato una cosa era che non poteva lasciarsi sconfiggere dalle parole di persone che non sapevano, che non immaginavano neanche quanto potesse essere difficile per lui.  
Conosceva i suoi errori, sapeva che da quella domenica avrebbero imparato tutti, che da quel momento in poi le cose sarebbero potute cambiare.  
Per questo aveva messo su la sua migliore faccia da media e aveva incassato ogni colpo, ogni cosa senza lamentarsi di nulla difendendo quello in cui credeva, difendendo il suo stile di guida.  
Aveva lasciato che alcune parole pronunciate gli scorressero addosso, aveva permesso a tutta la realtà che gli si era costruita attorno crollasse e che il suo stesso cuore venisse spaccato in due.  
Se gli avessero chiesto cosa si prova ad avere il cuore spezzato probabilmente avrebbe avuto le idee decisamente più chiare su come esprimere quel concetto cosi complicato dopo quella domenica.  
Quando aveva tagliato il traguardo di Austin era stato come tornare a respirare, lasciarsi ogni singola emozione negativa alle spalle, avrebbe lasciato che gli altri continuassero a parlarne mentre lui avrebbe fatto quello che gli era sempre riuscito meglio.  
Era stato un susseguirsi di emozioni assurde, esisteva solo l’adrenalina che vincere in moto era in grado di darti in momenti come quelli, ed era perfetto.  
Non sarebbero mai bastati i fischi a fargli smettere di correre, a smettere di migliorare per essere il migliore perché le persone attorno a lui avrebbero sembra fischiato mentre lui avrebbe vinto ancora una volta.  
Quando era tornato nella sua stanza d’albergo aveva ancora lo stesso sorriso felice stampato in volto e, per qualche ora, anche la sensazione di avere il cuore spezzato era stata dimenticata.  
Però lui ora era lì, i suoi occhi azzurri lo stavano guardando come se lo vedessero per la prima volta davvero, vedeva in essi un insieme di emozioni che non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare neanche volendo.

Si chiedeva quando tutto quello fosse diventato cosi naturale, quando Valentino avesse cominciato ad appartenere alla sua stanza, alle sue lenzuola. Quando il suo odore fosse diventato qualcosa che rimaneva sui suoi vestiti o semplicemente quando i vestiti del maggiore avessero iniziato a stare nella sua valigia o nel suo armadio a casa.  
Si chiedeva quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che lo aveva baciato, quanto dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto davvero non vestito da pilota, quando avesse visto l’ultima volta l’uomo di cui si era ritrovato innamorato dopo tutto il tempo speso a cercare di evitarlo.  
Valentino era riapparso nella sua vita con la forza di una stretta di mano e poi ancora con quel sorriso, quel sorriso cosi dannatamente dolce che incantava tutti, senza possibilità di fuga.  
Era cosi naturale vederlo lì, seduto sul letto su cui aveva dormito da solo per troppe notti, Valentino ormai apparteneva al suo letto. Odiava dormire da solo, dopo mesi era diventato difficile.  
Era cosi naturale che faceva male, faceva male che fosse cosi innamorato di lui e fosse naturale per lui aver voglia di mollare tutto, anche il trofeo che stringeva ancora tra le mani e correre da lui senza paura, rifugiarsi tra quelle braccia che lo avevano sempre stretto.  
Se si guardava indietro, non bastava neanche andare troppo dietro in realtà, solo fino a qualche mese fa non credeva che si sarebbe mai davvero trovato in una situazione del genere, una situazione in cui la normalità prevedeva due labbra carnose e ricci in cui incastrare le mani mentre si faceva l’amore.  
Avrebbe voluto correre da lui come faceva da mesi a quella parte ogni volta che sollevava un trofeo o semplicemente era felice ma allo stesso tempo solo due settimane prima era cambiato tutto, l’Argentina sembrava aver cambiato nuovamente tutto e le parole del maggiore lo avevano ferito e lasciato inerme, un letto freddo le sere a seguire aveva reso tutto reale.  
Voleva abbracciarlo ma i suoi piedi erano piantati a terra, immobile.  
Era sempre stato cosi difficile respirare?  
Valentino poi si era alzato e per un solo attimo, un solo piccolo istante si era ritrovato a chiedersi se gli avrebbe fatto del male, se avesse completato quella piccola faida per distruggere quello che restava del suo cuore.  
Non si erano neanche mai detti un ti amo, era rimasto sospeso tra loro cosi tante volte che aveva peso il conto; dopo aver fatto l’amore, dopo una cena meravigliosa a bordo piscina in Riviera, o durante una passeggiata alle quattro del mattino a Barcellona, con le loro dita intrecciate e quelle parole a premere sulle labbra come un bacio mai dato.  
Avrebbe fatto un passo indietro quando Valentino gli si era avvinato troppo ma era cosi naturale averlo cosi vicino, sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle che tutto quello che era riuscito a fare era stato respirare per la prima volta da quando lo aveva visto sentendo l’odore dell’italiano colpirlo in pieno.  
“Perché deve essere cosi difficile? Perché non riesco a smettere di pensare a te?  
Perché vorrei davvero essere arrabbiato con te e lo sono stato, Dio ero cosi furioso dopo domenica che sarei riuscito a rinnegare tutto, l’ho fatto ma poi non sono stato meglio. E’ stato tutto peggio, anche solo pensare per qualche attimo di rinnegare tutto quello che abbiamo tra di noi mi sembrava cosi sbagliato. Perché non può essere di nuovo facile odiarti?”  
Quella si che era una bella domanda, sarebbe stato più facile se le cose fossero rimasta come erano prima di quella notte in Australia, solo pochi mesi prima.  
Sarebbe stato più facile odiarsi, non capirsi invece di ritrovarsi lì con il cuore spezzato e la voglia assurda di smettere di fingere che questo non importi.  
“Mi manchi, Marc. Non credevo che mi sarei ritrovato a dipendere cosi tanto da una qualcuno che non fosse me stesso ancora una volta, ma non ci riesco. Non riesco a non pensare a te, a cosa fai o a chiedermi se anche tu passi il tempo a pensarmi come fanno quelli alla prima cotta, perché io mi sento cosi. Sento come se fossimo legati in un modo che fino a poco tempo fa non ero neanche in grado di ammettere a me stesso.”  
Voleva dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa che fermasse Valentino da continuare a parlare.  
Aveva paura, paura che tutte quelle cose, tutte quelle piccole consapevolezze che Vale stava facendo nascere dentro di lui potessero crollare perché alla fine di tutto l’italiano gli avrebbe detto che non ne valeva la pena davvero.  
Appena la mano di Valentino gli aveva sfiorato la guancia si era ritrovato a chiudere gli occhi e godersi quel contatto, era cosi naturale sentirlo in quel modo, cosi naturale eppure cosi nuovo e bello ogni volta.  
“E’ stato cosi naturale innamorarmi di te, legarmi a te a partire da qualcosa che amavamo entrambi, perché la passione per le moto ci ha unito ma poi ad un certo punto ha iniziato ad essere solo qualcosa in comune, ad un certo punto le moto hanno smesso di avere importanza. C’era solo il tempo che passavamo insieme a fare qualcosa che amiamo, solo come mezzo per poi tornare a casa e fare la doccia insieme o aspettarti mentre preparavo la cena.  
Perché non riesco a odiarti sapendo che ti amo, ti amo cosi tanto che vorrei poter cancellare tutte le cose che ho detto solo due settimane fa. Perché non ho paura di stare in pista con te, non ho paura di sfidarti e perdere, non ho paura di questo. Avevo paura di ammettere che semplicemente sarebbe stato più facile allontanarti da me che provare a fermare tutti i questi sentimenti che ho dentro.”  
Era un loop, le parole di Vale si ripetevano nella sua testa come un vortice ma solo due di esse sembravano emergere in evidenza come in un libro con solo due parole in neretto.  
Stava nuovamente guardando quegli occhi azzurrissimi e tutto quello che riusciva a pensare in quel momento era che Valentino lo amava, amava lui.  
“Dovresti dire qualcosa, sai? Anche solo per cacciarmi da questa stanza. Potrei anche capirlo e visto quanto mi sono reso conto di amarti riuscirei a perdonarti se lo facessi.”  
Quel tono di voce dolce, quello che naturalmente, si era reso conto, Vale riservava solo per lui e poche altre persone.  
Non riesci a trattenere un sorriso perché è ancora più vicino, perché le vostre fronti si toccano e tutto il tuo modo smette di avere nuovamente significato come quando sei in moto.  
Non sai cosa dire, non credi neanche ci sia qualcosa da dire in quel momento semplicemente lo baci, ti sporgi verso di lui e senti le sue labbra sotto le tue ed è tutto quello che basta in quel momento, le ultima due settimane sembrano essere solo un brutto sogno.  
Sei di nuovo libero, di nuovo nel punto giusto del mondo e con la persona che vuoi accanto in qualunque momento.  
Se ti chiedessero adesso cosa vuol dire per te andare in moto, gli diresti che è come innamorarsi. Come le montagne russe in una domenica di agosto con gli amici. Gli diresti che ti rende libero come niente al mondo, perché quando sei in moto tutto smette di esistere veramente, ci sei solo tu.  
Gli diresti che correre in moto o è come un momento in una camera d’albergo di Austin, quando credevi che fosse tutto fino che non ci fossero possibilità di riparare un danno fatto per un errore, e poi semplicemente tutti i pezzi erano tornati al loro posto e il modo aveva smesso di esistere nuovamente, perché eri nel posto giusto.  
“Ti amo.”  
Era arrivato in modo naturale appena le vostre labbra si erano allontante.  
E ancora una volta Marc si ritrovò a chiedersi quando tutto quello fosse diventato cosi naturale, quando la presenza di Valentino fosse entrata cosi profondamente sotto la sua pelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino alla fine!


End file.
